pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exploring the Dark Cave
Exploring the Dark Cave is the seventh episode in Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man . Story On Route 30, Hobie and Totodile are facing off against a wild Spearow. Peter and Harry are watching the battle along with their starters. Peter: You got this, Hobie Hobie: Thanks, Pete. Totodile, use Scratch! Totodile lunges at Spearow to scratch it. Spearow flies up to dodge the attack and dives down at Totodile. Spearow's beak glows white. Hobie: It's using Peck! Totodile, dodge and use Water Gun Totodile dodges to the side, Spearow's Peck misses. Totodile then use Water Gun on Spearow, knocking it out of the sky. Hobie: Yes! Now, go Poké Ball. He throws a Poké Ball at the down Spearow. The ball hits Spearow and sucks it in. The Poké Ball rolls back and forth until it clicks, indicating it's capture. Hobie picks up the Poké Ball. Hobie: Oh yeah! My very first catch! I got a Spearow! Totodile: Totodile! Peter: Way to go, Hobie! Harry: I knew you could do it! Spinarak: Spinarak Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: Thanks guys! Spearow, come on out! He throws the Poké Ball and Spearow comes out. Hobie: Welcome to the team, Spearow! Spearow: Spear! Spearow flies onto Hobie's left shoulder and rubs it's head on Hobie's check. Peter: Heh, looks like Spearow likes you Hobie: I guess so Totodile looks at Spearow in envy. Hobie notice this Hobie: Hey relax Totodile. Spearow is just being friendly. Totodile smiles at what his trainer said. Peter, Harry, Spinarak, and Cyndaquil smiles too. End Scene Peter, Harry, and Hobie and their Pokémon are now standing in front of the entrance to Dark Cave Peter: Let's go in and explore Harry: (nervously) I don't know, Peter. It looks dark in there Peter: That's why it's called the Dark Cave Hobie: Don't tell me you're scared, Harry Harry: I am not! I'm just worried we might get lost. Peter: Calm down, Harry. You can use Cyndaquil's fire to light the way. Besides, this could give us an opportunity to catch more Pokémon. Harry: Okay. Let's do it The three friends go inside the Dark Cave. It was pitch black inside and they're having a hard time finding their way through the cave. Peter: Wow, it sure is dark in here. I can't see a thing Harry: Told ya Hobie notices a stick on the ground. He picks it up Hobie: Hey Harry, have Cyndaquil use Ember. Harry: Huh? (suddenly realizes what Hobie means) Oh, I get it. Cyndaquil, use Ember on that stick! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil use Ember on the stick which cause the top of it to be on fire. Peter: Good thinking, Hobie. Now we can find our way through the Dark Cave. Hobie: No problem The trio of trainers continue to walk through the cave. There were a few rocks in their way, but Peter smashes some of the rocks with his fist due to him having super strength. As they continue walking, a flock of Zubats began flying in their direction. Hobie: Those are Zubats! Peter: Get down! The three friends and their Pokémon ducks to avoid the Zubats . Just then one Zubat attemps to attack them, but Totodile jumped up and used Scratch on it, which sends it off. Then a Marrill runs in their direction stops to catch it's breath. The three trainers gets up and sees it. Hobie: Look, it's a Marill Peter: A Marill? (scans Marill with his Pokédex) Peter's Pokédex: Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance. Harry: What's a Marill doing here? Peter: I don't know. It must've gotten lost in this cave. Peter and Spinarak approaches Marill while trying not to scare it off. Marill was a little scared and backs up a bit. Peter: It's okay, Marill. We won't hurt you. We're nice people. Spinarak leaps off Peter's shoulder and crawls over to Marill Spinarak: Spin! Marill was at first surprised to hear this but seeing that the three trainers and their Pokémon meant no harm, Marill smiled and began to pat Spinarak's head. Marill: Marill Peter: Okay, now that, that matter is settled. Let's find out where you came from. Just then the trainers began to hear someone moaning in pain. Marill recognized the voice and began to run through the cave. Peter: Hey, Marill. Wait for us! Spinarak: Spin! Peter and Spinarak takes off after Marill with Harry, Hobie, Cyndaquil, and Totodile following them. Harry: Where is Marill going? Hobie: It's probably going to it's trainer. Let's go End Scene The three trainers continue to chase Marill until they reach the source of the moan. It is revealed to be a girl with brown eyes. She has brown hair tied in low bunches. She is wearing a white hat with a red ribbon tied to it, a red sweater and blue overall shorts. She is also wearing long socks that goes over her knees and red shoes. She also has a handbag over her left shoulder. The girl seems to be on her stomach barely moving. Marill runs over to the girl happily. Maril: Marill Marill! Girl: Marill! So good to see you. I thought I lost you! She hugs Marill. Peter immediately recognize the girl Peter: Lyra? The girl known as Lyra looks up to the three trainers. Lyra: Huh? Peter? Is that you? Peter nods his head Peter: Uh huh. Fancy meeting you here Lyra: Likewise Harry: Peter. You know this girl? Peter: Yes. This is Lyra. She was my next door neighbor when I was living in New Bark Town. We use to play together when I wasn't very busy. But then she started her journey before I did. (to Lyra) Oh and Lyra, these are my friends, Harry and Hobie. These are their starters, Cyndaquil and Totodile Harry: What's up? Hobie: Hello! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Totodile: Dile! Peter: And this is my starter Pokémon, Spinarak. Say hello, buddy. Spinarak leaps off Peter's shoulder and crawls over to Lyra and Marill Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: It's a pleasure! Ngh She had tried to get up but she went back down because of the pain in her ankle. Peter: Lyra, what happened to you? Lyra: I was exploring Dark Cave with Marill when we accidentally spooked a flock of Zubats. I tripped on a rock and twisted my ankle. Marill kept running from the Zubats and we both got separated. It was so dark in here that I couldn't see anything. Hobie: Don't worry, Lyra. I might have something in my bag to help you. Lyra: Really? Thank you, Hobie. The three friends sat down as Hobie took out a small cloth from his bag. Lyra has taken off her long sock and shoe as Hobie tied the cloth to her left ankle. Hobie: There you go. Your ankle should heal for a bit. For now, just rest. Lyra: (sighs) Thanks for that. Peter: So Lyra. What have you been doing when you started your journey? Lyra: Well, when I started my journey, Professor Elm had me do a little errand for him. He asked me to get a Mystery Egg from someone named Mr. Pokémon who lives in Route 30. After I did that, the professor entrust me in caring for the egg Harry: You have a Mystery Egg? Lyra: Mmhmm She opens here bag and pulls out an incubator with a Pokémon egg inside. The three trainers looks in awe at the egg. Hobie: Fascinating! Harry: I wonder what it will hatch into Peter: It does makes sense since Professor Elm specializes in Pokémon eggs. (to Lyra) So, Marill is your Pokémon, Lyra? Lyra: (giggles) Yep. Marill and I were always together when I was young. We always played with each other. There was not one day when we ever split apart. When I became a trainer, Marill followed me to Professor Elm's lab and we've been partners ever since. Marill smiles and jumps into Lyra's arms as they hug. Peter: Wow. You two sure have a strong bond. It's just like us and our Pokémon. Spinarak: (happily) Spin! Lyra smiles at Peter when he said that. Harry and Hobie also smiles at this statement Harry: So, ready to get out of this cave? Peter: Sure. Can you stand up, Lyra? Lyra: I think so. I think my ankle is a little better Lyra puts her sock and shoe back on and stands. She slowly stands up. Lyra winced in pain a bit but was able to stand up. Lyra: But, how will we find the exit? It's pitch black in here. Harry: That's why we have Cyndaquil. Right buddy? Cyndaquil: Quil! Cyndaquil sets Hobie's stick on fire again. The four trainers began to walk through the cave. Peter picked up some items along the way which are a Poké Ball and a Potion. As the four near the exit, a rock-like Pokémon with two arms sticking out of each side hops in their path. Geodude: Geo! Lyra: Who's that Pokémon? Hobie: That's a Geodude Peter: Geodude (scans Geodude) Peter's Pokédex: Geodude, The Rock Pokémon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily. Peter: Interesting. You guys mind if I take this? Harry: Knock yourself out Hobie: Go right ahead! Lyra: Be careful, Peter Peter: Right. Spinarak, let's do it! Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak leaps off his shoulder and faces Geodude with a harden look. Geodude first charges at Spinarak using Tackle. Peter: Spinarak, dodge and use String Shot. Spinarak shoots String Shot at Geodude. Peter: Now spin it around Spinarak swings Geodude around and let's go causing Geodude to crash into the wall of the cave. Lyra: Wow, I never saw String Shot used like that before Harry: When it comes battling, Peter can be very strategic. Hobie: And sometimes creative Geodude quickly recovers and began to roll in front of Spinarak Hobie: Heads up, Pete! Geodude's using a Rollout attack. Peter: Okay. Spinarak, jump over Geodude! Spinarak leaps into the air and flips over Geodude's attack causing the Rock Pokémon to crash into another wall. Peter: Good job, Spinarak! Now use Absorb! Spinarak uses absorb which sap most of Geodude's health. Geodude gets out of the wall and uses Tackle again. Peter suddenly comes up with something Peter: I have an idea. Spinarak follow my lead! Jump in the air Spinarak becomes confuses at what Peter is doing but went with it. Spinarak leaps up in the air. Geodude stops his attack and watches in confusion Peter: Now use, String Shot and pull yourself down! Harry, Hobie, and Lyra gasps at Peter's strategy. Spinarak pulls down on the String Shot and begins to dive down very fast on Geodude. Spinarak strikes Geodude in the head. Lyra: Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark! Marill: Marill The impact from Spinarak causes Geodude to become dizzy. Peter: All right! Go Poké Ball! He throws an empty Poké Ball at Geodude, sucking it in. The Poké Ball then rolls back and forth until it clicks ensuring Geodude's capture. Peter picks up the Poké Ball. Peter: Yes! My fourth capture! I caught a Geodude! Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Hobie: That was awesome, Pete! Harry: Bravo! Lyra: Way to go, Peter! Peter: Thanks guys. (to Spinarak) I'm proud of you, Spinarak. We sure showed off a new strategy in that battle. Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak leaps into Peter's arm and the two hug The four trainers and their Pokémon were finally able to exit Dark Cave and are now in Route 31. Harry: Finally, we're out of that cave Lyra: Yeah, I thought for sure I was gonna be stuck in there forever Peter: At least one good thing came out of this. I got a new Pokémon Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: Yeah. So, where to next? Peter takes out his map Peter: According to my map, we should be near Violet City, the sight of our first Gym battle. Harry: Okay. That's where we're heading. Let's go! Lyra then asks a question Lyra: Hey, Peter. Can I come with you guys? I did some thinking and I feel that it's no fun to travel alone. It's always good to travel with someone. So, can I join you guys, please? The three boys look at each other and then smiles Peter: Sure, you can. The more the merrier, right? Harry: We can always use another friend Hobie: I don't have anything against that. So, why not? Lyra: (cheerful) Really?! Oh thank you! Lyra pulls Peter into a hug which causes him to blush. Lyra then lets go of Peter while blushing in embarrassment. Peter: So, shall we get going? Lyra: Yeah, to Violet City! Marill: Marill! And so, the four trainers and their Pokémon are travelling to Route 31 to their next destination in Violet City. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's, newly caught) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spearow (Hobie's, newly caught) * Marill (Lyra's) * Zubat (many) Notes * Lyra joins Peter's group. Making her a female traveling companion to Peter * Lyra references Pokémon: HeartGold and Soulsilver where the player has to do an errand for Professor Elm by getting a Mystery Egg from Mr. Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man